


Let The Rain Wash Over AU OCTOJOHN

by PinkGloom



Series: Otherworld & Fantasy AUs [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kidlock, OctoJohn, SO MUCH FLUFF, now with fantastic fanart, so much rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGloom/pseuds/PinkGloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Kidlock and OctoJohn. I think I got a cavity writing this. I am in serious love with this AU. Really, I mean I love all the AUs but this one has surprising wormed its way into my heart ///D I imagine their in Sussex or somewhere like that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let The Rain Wash Over AU OCTOJOHN

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Kidlock and OctoJohn. I think I got a cavity writing this. I am in serious love with this AU. Really, I mean I love all the AUs but this one has surprising wormed its way into my heart ///D I imagine their in Sussex or somewhere like that.

Sherlock ignored both the rain and John. That was until the pleased sounds that John was making made Sherlock look up. John was leaning over his bowl as far as he could to try and touch the window pane. He was staring at the rain in wonder and John's blue eyes glittered. For something that lived in the water, Sherlock couldn't understand why some rain would interest him so much.

Sherlock shook his head and when back to his work. However, his mind wasn't on it like it had been before. He looked back up and John was still staring, enraptured with the rain. Sherlock sighed and placed his experiment down.  _I cannot believe I am going to do this._

It was sentiment but John always seemed to bring it out when no one else could. "Do you want to go outside, John?" It was a rhetorical question. It was written all over John's face that he wanted to go outside but Sherlock wanted to see the way John would turn and swim over to Sherlock when he asked it. John's eyes turned from wonder to awe and having all the attention focused on him made Sherlock's heart beat a little faster.

The little half octopus, half boy looked at Sherlock with wide eyes. "Can we? I know you hate the rain. It's just...I've never seen it before!"

There had been a quick sun shower the day before. John had slept through it and when he had awaken he had asked Sherlock what he was complaining about. Sherlock explained and John had huffed in disappointment. "I wish I could have seen it!"

So, the next day, when a light rain had begun to fall, John had demanded to be placed at the windowsill to watch water fall from the sky. And now Sherlock was tugging on his raincoat to take him outside.  _I must be mad._ He grabbed John's bowl and made his way down the hall.

John let out a happy gasp and looked up at Sherlock with bright eyes. "Hee...I'm so excited!"

Sherlock smirked for a moment. At the front door of the cottage, Sherlock put John's bowl down so that he could put on his wellies. Sherlock tried not to sigh as he opened the door. If John thought that he was unhappy the small octo-boy would just push out his lower lip and tell Sherlock to take him back inside. Where John was considerate, Sherlock was self-centered. Sherlock was only just beginning to understand what that meant and how John was slowly changing the dynamics between them.

The first rain drops started to hit Sherlock and he pulled the hood of his raincoat up, protecting his black curls. John swam all around his small bowl, keeping his head under the water. He looked up at the top of his bowl and timidly lifted a finger out, breaking the surface of the water.

Sherlock stared off into the distance and let John conduct his own experiments on the rain. Although, his face was turned towards the forest, he watched John out of the corner of his eye. First, John timidly brought his whole hand up and then followed with his other. Fingers flexed and raindrops plopped on the upturned palms.

John used his tentacles to push his way up farther and soon his face was right at the water line. Sherlock watched as the little octo-boy braced himself and quickly brought his head out of the safety of the water he was already in.

At the sound of giggling, Sherlock turned his head back down to the glass bowl in his hands. John had his arms extended up. There was a huge smile on his face as rain drops splashed all around him. A small pink tongue darted out and tasted the rain.

"Sherlock, this is fantastic! How can you not love this?" John blinked up at Sherlock.

"I suppose I never had anyone to share it with before." Sherlock wasn't sure how true that was but something told him that it wasn't a complete lie either.

"Would you mind holding me?" John blushed.

He always blushed whenever he asked Sherlock to hold him. Maybe Sherlock had faked not liking holding John  _too_ convincingly. Because, in reality, Sherlock loved it. He loved the way John's little tentacles would wrap around his fingers. Or the way they would encompass his wrist and tug at the short hairs on his arm. Even when John would tickle Sherlock's nose as he explored his nose, ears or any other part of his face- Sherlock loved it all.

"Come on then." Sherlock dipped his hand into the small opening of the bowl and John's hands and tentacles wrapped around it.

Sherlock placed the bowl on the ground and held John out. The small octo-boy reached out his hands and laughed as the water drenched his already wet body. The tentacles all slithered around, alternating between holding onto Sherlock's hand and trying to catch the drops of rain.

Sherlock watched on with an amused smile on his face. There was a warm feeling of contentment washing over him and for once Sherlock didn't fight against it. He let it wrap around his heart and cement the need for John to always be with him. From that moment on, a life without John would be too grey for Sherlock to ever live in.

Throwing his head back, the hood fell from Sherlock's head. The young boy let the water wash over him. It was a baptism into his new life. His life with John.

**Author's Note:**

> I got my amazing fan art! There`s the link to it:
> 
> http://cat-got-the-house-in-the-divorce.tumblr.com/post/60820602682/i-drew-octo-john-for-a-friend-it-was-surprisingly
> 
> By the fantastic awesome and giving: Michele


End file.
